When Flames Burn Out
by Xicor
Summary: Takes Place after the Episode "Burning Low"
1. Breaking Aftermath

**Adventure Time Fanfiction This Story Takes Place After the Episode "Burning Low"**

Whilst Jake and Princess Bubblegum were arguing, Finn and Flame Princess has something else in mind.  
"_Finn?_" Flame Princess says to his direct lover, as she says Finn turned to flame princess.  
"_Yeah_?" Finn Said Curiously to Flame Princess.  
"_Thanks for saving me._" Flame Princess says blushing, as also Finn.  
"_I-It was nothin'._" Finn feeling proud of himself, he trips over a solid object.  
"_Woah!_"  
"_Finn you okay?_" Flame Princess Asking his lover.  
"_Im good_" Finn says frantically, they laugh for the time being.

**~Meanwhile between the argument with Jake and Princess Bubblegum~**

"_I am not jealous at Flame Princess!_" Princess Bubblegum says feeling emberassed.  
"_Uh.. Yeah you are!_" Jake Laughing frantically at Bonibel.  
"_I AM NOT!_" Princess Bubblegum Shouts at Jake for being immature.  
"_Alright, Alright fine._" Jake Joked.  
Princess Bubblegum let out a sigh of relief.  
"_Heaaallo_" Finn and FP said in unison.  
"_Watcha been doin' here._"  
"_Nothing._" Bonibel says glumly.

**Its a Little short I know haha. Next chapter will be longer please bear with me i dont have much time**


	2. Live Together Stay Forever

"_Why you looking glum bubblegum?" _Finn asks in a curious voice

Bonibel didnt have a chance to Reply to his question as

Flame Princess walks in the room with drinks and snacks

"_Here you go." _ Flame Princess Says in a squeaky kind of voice

"_Woo!" _

_ "Thanks FP" _Finn gratefully expresses his words,

as he was getting to start in the conversation

Jake suddenly walks in with his Wife and Kids

Jake's kids are of a Colorful Family

his 1st child is named "Jake Jr." as he looks

to be like his father, the other one named

"Sol" because of her very colorful colors difference from other

rainicorn species.

"_Sup Jake!" _ Finn says feeling good to see his best friend

and his wife and kids.

_"Hey uh..Finn can you watch the Kids tonight me and Lady have a special dinner planned tonight." _

Jake says to his best buddy feeling kind of nervous for his dinner.

_" oh, umm me and flame princess kind of have A Dinner planned for us too." _Finn says

as he was standing up of the couch.

"_Ill Watch them, i have nothing to do anyway." _Princess Bubblegum declared as she was trying to do something exciting for once.

"_Aren't you supposed to be in the Candy Kingdom PB?" _Jake says out of curiosity,

as he was saying that Bonibel interrupted him.

"_I dont feel like doing science now i want to do something exciting for once y'know?" _Bonibel says

as she was like begging for him to make her stay.

_" Alright then PB you can take care of them for the meantime." _

_" See Ya PB!" _Jake saying waving goodbye to his friends and brother.

"_We Better start dressing up FP" Finn said in a nervous voice._

**_Stay Tuned for another Chapter of "When Flames Burn Out"_**


	3. Trouble in The Grass Lands

**And Now comes the continuation of When Flames Burn Out... CHAPTER 3: Trouble in the Grass Lands**

_"Are you sure this tuxedo can fit me?" _Finn asks directly at Flame Princess Examining his Tux

_" Dont Worry Finn they can fit you (probably)" _Flame Princess says to Finn while giggling a lil' bit

As Finn finishes examining his Tuxedo he tries to wear it to no avail.

_"I Dont think this fits me though FP." _Finn says to Flame Princess

_"Yeah bu-" _as soon as FP says those words she is interrupted by a cry of fear

in the grass lands as soon as Finn hears it he grabs his pack and jumps out of the window.

"_Finn where are you going?" _Flame Princess shouting at finn.

Finn runs directly at the cry as soon as he gets there a familiar face

a very familiar one...

_" Stop!" _Finn crying to the person as soon as he sees that the animal's soul...

he remembers now its... HUNSON ABADIER AKA Marceline's Dad

**_(Marceline is no longer hanging out with Finn as it is shown in "Daddy's Little Monster")_**

_" Hunson Abadier, Stop sucking up souls!" _ Finn shouting to Abadier

_" Why hello there Finn, Yes im back! im back to your world and im here to suck more souls!" _Abadier shouting at Finn.

"_No! i wont let you do this!" _ Finn shouting to Abadier, he then unsheaths his sword and runs

directly at Abadier as soon as he gets there *SLASH* can be heard as Finn strikes hunson abadier with the Demon Sword his dad gave him.

"_Ah-Ah-Ah That Hurts, Normally that doesnt do a thing is that an Echanted sword?" _Abadier Suprised to see an enchanted sword with Demon Blood.

"_Dont worry finn, Ill be back to get you." _Abadier Declaring revenge at Finn then turns into a bat

and dissapears into the evening sky, as soon that happens Finn runs directly at Marceline's house.

**Enjoying the Fanfiction so Far? so sorry if it is too short but hey im making this fanfiction part to part as an Episode.**


End file.
